


Orange and Green

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: The boys realize that Hammy has been acting a little different than normal. Stinger realizes what is going on and tries to cheer his teammate up.





	Orange and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaole/gifts).



Kyuranger

Stinger x Hammy

Rated G

 

                “Is it just me or does Hammy seem a little down?” Lucky commented.

                “You noticed it, too?” Spada asked. Stinger looked at the two other Kyurangers from his spot in the second level of the bridge. He continued, “I made her favorite dish last night and she hardly touched it.”

                “I wonder if something happened?” asked Lucky. Neither of them noticed that the orange ranger had left the room.

                Stinger found Hammy an hour later. She was sitting the lounge staring out the window.

                “Hammy,” he said as he approached her.

                “Hmm, Oh hi Stinger,” she said looking up at him and giving him a small smile. Stinger awkwardly took a step closer. He took a deep breath.

                “Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t there a big celebration going on around now in the Chameleon system?”

                “The Festival of Lights!!” she said excitedly and then paused and looked at her teammate slightly puzzled. “How did you?” Stinger just shrugged.

                “It’s my favorite. It’s really beautiful. We light lanterns and wear many different colored clothing. Then we exchanged presents of dolls and sweets with our family and friends. The whole village comes together to sing and dance throughout the festival days. I miss it,” Hammy had turned back to look out the window as she told him this. Stinger nodded as she spoke. He understood a longing for home more than anyone else, but he was relieved that she was homesick and there wasn’t anything serious going on.

                “We have, had, a similar festival but we lit bonfires not lanterns,” he told her. Hammy turned to him and stood up. She placed a hand on his arm in comfort. Stinger didn’t talk about his people much.

                “Stinger,”

                “Here,” he took her had from his arm and turned it over. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something small that he placed into her hand. Hammy’s eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was a tiny chameleon doll, no bigger than her palm. It was made out of shiny green fabric and had the tiniest of stitching. Looking it over, she knew that Stinger had made it. She was so touched that her eye’s started to water a little. She looked at the orange ranger who now was the one staring out the window. She yet again put her hand on his arm but this time it was to stabilize her as she stood on her tip toes to give him a thank you kiss on his cheek. At that moment Stinger turned his head, so instead of her lips landing on his cheek they were pressed against his. They were frozen in place until Hammy hastily pulled away from him.

                “Umm thank you so much for the doll,” she said blushing redder than Lucky’s lion. Stinger nodded, not able to say anything. Hammy turned invisible and disappeared in her embarrassment.

                “Aibou!!” Champ called making the scorpion warrior jump, “Let’s train together. Hey, Aibou you are really red are you okay?”

                “I’m fine! Let’s go,” Stinger said as he quickly walked past him and out of the room. The red on his cheeks not fading at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually ship this pair but was given the prompt from iris_14cheonsa in the ranger romance ficathon. I'm actually glad I was given this pair because in the show they don't actually have much interaction together and I do really like both Hammy and Stinger.


End file.
